sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Olympic coins
Although the first Olympic coin can be traced back to 480 BC, the modern Olympics did not see its first commemoratives until 1951. The original concept of Olympic coins was that the Greeks believed that coins brought the general public closer to the Olympic games.Ménard 1991, p.8 The premise was that those who could not attend the games could at least have a tangible souvenir of the event.Ménard 1991, p.8 In 1951, the government of Finland authorized the striking of the first modern Olympic coin, a 500 Markkaa. At first, the coins circulated as currency in the issuing country and the mintages were high. In borrowing from the traditions of ancient Greece, the coins were a memento of the 1951 Games, and a coin that numismatists could now add to their collection. With the exception of Canada's Lucky Loonie program and its 2007 25-cent pieces to commemorate the 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games, it is rare that Olympic coins are minted for circulation. Traditionally, Olympic coins are numismatic coins. Ménard 1991, p.8 Summer Games 1952 Helsinki Olympics Specifications Dimensions 1964 Tokyo Olympics 100 Yen Specifications Dimensions 1000 Yen Specifications Dimensions 1968 Mexico City Olympics Specifications Dimensions 1972 Munich Olympics During the release of the first four series, a controversy was generated over the legend. The use of the legend, “IN DEUTSCHLAND” was a point of tension for East Germany. The point was raised that the legend should have read “In München”. The legend was changed for Series Five.Ménard 1991, p.70 Series One Specifications Dimensions Series Two Specifications Dimensions Series Three Specifications Dimensions Series Four Specifications Dimensions Series Five Specifications Dimensions Series Six Specifications Dimensions 1976 Montreal Olympics Starting in February 1973, the RCM engaged in a very ambitious program. At the behest of the Federal Government, led by then-Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau, it was agreed that these coins would help finance while commemorate the 1976 Summer Olympics. An Official Act – The Olympic (1976) Act – authorized the issue of the legal tender coins. The plan was to have thirty coins: twenty-eight sterling (.925) silver coins with face values of $5 and $10, containing .723 Troy ounce and 1.44 Troy ounce of silver each respectively, and two gold coins. These coins would be categorized into seven series with each series configured into four coin sets (two five dollar coins and two ten dollar coins).Striking Impressions, James A. Haxby, 1983, p.234, The seven series were constituted as follows: * Geographic * Olympic Motifs * Early Canadian Sports * Olympic Track and Field Sports * Olympic Summer Sports * Olympic Team and Body Contact Sports * Olympic Souvenirs Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 100 Dollar Gold 1980 Moscow Olympics IN PROGRESS The Moscow Olympics were the first Olympic games to be held in a socialist country. An Act of the Soviet government authorized the Ministry of Finance and the State Bank of the USSR to issue a 28-coin collection of five and ten roubles in proof and uncirculated qualities. There was also six proof and six uncirculated gold 100 roubles, five proof and five uncirculated platinum 150 roubles, and six proof and six uncirculated 1 rouble coins.Ménard 1991, p.119 1 Rouble The dimensions are the same for all 1 Rouble coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series One (Geographic) The dimensions are the same for all the Series One Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' The dimensions are the same for all the Series One Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series Two – Citius Five Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the Series Two Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Ten Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the Series Two Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series Three – Altius Five Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the Series Three Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' *'Ten Roubles' The dimensions are the same for all the Series Three Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series Four – Fortius *'Five Roubles' The dimensions are the same for all the Series Four Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' *'Ten Roubles' The dimensions are the same for all the Series Four Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series Five – Sports and Beauty *'Five Roubles' The dimensions are the same for all the Series Five Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' *'Ten Roubles' The dimensions are the same for all the Series Five Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Series Six – Team Sports Five Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the Series Six Five Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Ten Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the Series Six Ten Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' 100 Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the 100 Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' 150 Roubles The dimensions are the same for all the 150 Roubles coins. *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' 1984 Los Angeles Olympics The State of California and the municipality refused to finance the Games. The U.S.S.R. refused to participate in the games as well. Legislation from July 22, 1982 authorized an issue of Olympic coins. The Bill allowed the striking of six coins bearing three different designs. The United States struck its first Olympic coins ever, and its first gold coin in fifty years.Ménard 1991, p.186 Uncirculated Coins were produced at the United States Mint’s facilities in Denver, Philadelphia, San Francisco and West Point. One Dollar *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' Ten Dollars *'Dimensions' *'Specifications' 1988 Seoul Games Specifications 1000 Won Ménard 1991, p.212 2000 Won Ménard 1991, p.211 5000 Won Ménard 1991, p.210 10,000 Won Ménard 1991, p.209 25,000 Won Ménard 1991, p.206 50,000 Won Ménard 1991, p.205 Series One Series Two Series Three Series Four 1992 Barcelona Games Dimensions 25 Pesetas Specifications Spanish Art * Series One *Series Two Olympic Spirit * Series One * Series Two Spanish Tradition * Series One * Series Two 1996 Atlanta Games Half DollarThe United States Mint Pressroom One Dollar Five Dollars The United States Mint Historical Image Library Centennial Olympic Coin Program, 1992-1996 As 1996 marked the centennial of the first modern Olympic games held in Athens, a series of five gold and ten silver coins were struck by five countries: Canada, Australia, France. Austria, and Greece. The concept for the program was first discussed in 1986 and 1987. The Royal Canadian Mint held the view that the Centennial of the modern Olympic Games should be commemorated. The International Olympic Committee was approached on the idea and five Mints were invited to participate in the program. This marked the first time that the International Olympic Committee participated in an international commemorative coin program.Ménard 1991, p.291 References Sources * Citations Olympics, Modern Coins, Modern